What If I?
by childstarLeaM
Summary: What if there's a reason that I have come into your life? What if I told you I'd make you forever mine? Finchel one-shot


**Thanks to monroeslittle for editing ^_^**

**I'll update A Very Special Love this weekend :)**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

Rachel Berry was the head cheerleader of the Cheerios.

Finn Hudson was the quarterback of the football team.

They are both members of the Glee club, and together they ruled the school.

But believe it or not they weren't dating. Rachel didn't do dating. Finn was deeply in love with her, however. The only person who knew besides himself was his best friend, Puck. He had been in love with Rachel since their freshmen year, when they first sang together in the Glee club. Now they were almost finished with their junior year, and he was determined to capture the heart of the stunning young ingénue.

"Finn! Finn!"

He just ignored Puck's calls and continued to stare at Rachel from afar.

"Dude!" Puck yelled.

"What?"

"You're drooling, Finn! Just come clean to her!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Oh, it is that easy. Want me to do it?"

"Oh, no! Back off, dude! Besides, you have Quinn!"

"Chill! I was just kidding! Now go on, pussy. Walk up to her! Now!"

"Fine!" he said, before walking towards Rachel, who was fixing things in her locker.

"H-hi Rachel."

"Hello Finn." She looked at him and smiled. Finn almost melted in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Umm. . .Finn? Did you want something?"

"I-I just wanted to say hi." _Damn it_, he thought.

"Well, you already did!"

"Oh. . .umm. . .what's your next class?"

"English."

"Oh, me too. Walk with me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Here, let me take your things."

Rachel smiled and muttered 'thanks' before handing him her things. When the bell rang, Finn stood up quickly to catch up with Rachel. He took her things again and walked her to her locker.

"Thanks, Finn. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to help you."

"Really?"

"Uh. . ."

"Tell me the truth, Finn. You want something from me."

"Yes, I actually do."

"I knew it. Tell me what it is!"

"Well. . ."

"Well?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I want you."

"Excuse me? Finn, I appreciate your. . ."

"No. I won't let you stop me from doing this. I've been in love with you since the first time we sang together in Glee, and now I finally have the courage to do this."

"But. . ."

"No buts. Bye Rachel." He smiled and turned around to leave but not before giving her a kiss on her cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek and smiled.

Finn walked to the parking lot thinking about Rachel._ I'm gonna do everything for you to say yes, Rachel,_ he thought and smiled as he entered his car.

ii.

The next day Rachel woke up still thinking about Finn. She tried to get him out of her head but she can't. There's just something about him that's different, but she can't open her heart to him. She just can't.

She arrived at school fifteen minutes before the class starts. Just as she opened her locker, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Rach."

"Rach?"

"Yeah. . .it's my nickname for you. Don't you like it?"

"Uh, yes. It's lovely." She smiled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Finn, I . . ."

"Ssh. . .here, take it," he said, handing her a small envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it." She looked at him for a second before opening the envelope. Inside ere two tickets for the local production of _Rent,_ which was showing in Columbus.

She gasped. "Finn! How did you know this is my favorite musical?"

"I have my ways. " He grinned, pleased with himself. "That'll be on Saturday, by the way. I'll pick you up at four, sound good?"

She nodded, not knowing what to say. He smiled before walking to his class. He was so excited to spend time with her. Little did he know that the girl who was still frozen in front of her locker kind of felt the same way.

It was Tuesday so they had Glee that afternoon. She was the first one to be in the choir room. She was just sitting on the piano, hitting random keys when she heard the door open.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn. I just wanted to say thank you for the tickets. I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me too." He smiled before taking a seat. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Finn."

After a few minutes, all the members of the Glee club finally arrived. She was sitting between Kurt and Mercedes. Mr. Schue was writing on the board when Kurt called her.

"Rachel, let's have a sleep over this Saturday!"

"I can't go, Kurt. I already have plans."

He looked shocked. "With whom?"

"Finn."

"Ooh," Kurt teased.

"Shut up, Kurt. We're just friends."

"But not for long."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him and focused at Mr. Schue. But she just couldn't help looking at Finn. He _was_ very good looking and a gentleman, and she shouldn't be scared to be with him. Finn looked at her and noticed how she was staring at him so he gave her a soft smile, which she returned. Mr. Schue dismissed them early, which gave Finn an idea. His mom didn't need him home until six.

"Hey Rach! Wait up!"

"Yes Finn?"

"Do you wanna, maybe, hang out with me? It's a holiday tomorrow so. . ."

"Sure, I would love to. Your place or mine?"

"Actually, I was thinking of bringing you to a special place."

"You're not gonna kidnap me are you?"

"What?"

"Just kidding. Now c'mon!" she said, taking his hand.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at Finn's 'special place'. It was a huge, beautiful house.

"Finn? Where are we? Is this still Lima? Whose house is this?"

Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Finn! Answer me! Where are we?"

"Just be patient, okay? Now, follow me."

Rachel was in awe when she saw the inside of the house. If it looked beautiful outside, it was a thousand times better on the inside.

"Wow."

Finn chuckled and took her hand. "This isn't the place yet, Rach. C'mon." He walked towards a huge door at the end of the house. He stared at it for a while, reliving the memories behind it, before opening the door. Rachel gasped when she saw the 'special place' that Finn was talking about. It was a huge garden full of colorful flowers. There was a pond in the middle with a bridge connecting the opposite sides, and there was a small cottage in the corner full of colorful lights. Everything looked so fresh and beautiful.

"Finn, this is beautiful!"

"Yeah. . .but you're more beautiful."

She looked at him and blushed. They walked towards the cottage and sat there.

"This is my grandparents house," he explained. "They're probably upstairs watching a movie together or something. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm just curious, though. Why do you call it a special place?"

"Because this is where me and my dad always played when he was still here. Whenever I'm sad, he brought me here. When he died, I lived here for about two years, and I sat here every afternoon. Looking at everything just makes me happy and alive. It reminds me that there are still beautiful things in my life. It also reminds me of my dad."

"I'm sorry, Finn," she told him softly.

He looked at her and smiled. "I've never brought someone here before. You must be pretty special."

She nudged him playfully and laughed. They just admired the surroundings for a few minutes before they started talking again.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I just. . .why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, I'm pretty sure every guy at school has thrown themselves at you, but I've never seen you with a guy before, ever. Why?"

"I. . .I'm. . ."

"It's okay," he said, backpedaling when he saw how hesitant she was. "You don't have to tell me."

"I'm scared, Finn," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of being hurt," she said softly. He only looked at her, so she just continued talking. "My dad left my mom for another. . ." She paused, choking a sob.

"Rach, you don't have to continue," he said, putting his arm around her.

She smiled and leaned on him. "No, I want to. He left her for another man."

"So he's?"

"Gay. Yes."

"Are you scared that your boyfriend will turn out to be gay?"

Rachel laughed. "No Finn. I'm just scared that he'll leave me."

"You can't be scared all your life, Rach. I mean, do you think if your mom were scared, she would've had an angel like you in her life? Life is all about taking risks, Rach. You'll never know until you try. Plus, a person would be an idiot if he left you. You're special." He squeezed her tighter and smiled when he felt Rachel's small arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, Finn. But. . ." She paused, pulling away from him. "I'm still not ready."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this, Rachel. I'm not forcing you to be with me. I'm just showing you what it's like to be with me. I'll never hurt you, Rach. I promise. Now let's just enjoy this moment, and I'll introduce you to my grandparents later, okay?"

Rachel nodded and settled back into Finn's embrace. They stayed like that for thirty minutes before going inside. Finn introduced her to his grandparents and Rachel really liked them. They told her stories about younger Finn, which made Finn blush the entire time. They arrived at Rachel's house at seven thirty in the evening, just in time for dinner.

"Thank you for today, Finn. I really had fun. Do you think we could go back there again?"

"Of course, anything for you, my princess."

Rachel chuckled and leaned forward to hug Finn. When they pulled away she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Finn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He waved goodbye before leaving her on her front step.

She entered her house and heard her mom singing.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, honey."

"Need help?"

"No, I'm done. C'mon, let's eat. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," she said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

At ten, they were both getting ready to sleep. Her mom went in her room to check on her.

"Mom? Do you think dad loved you even though, you know. . ."

"Yes. I know he did."

"I think I'm falling for Finn, Mom. But I'm still scared."

"I know, honey, but not every guy is like your father."

"Didn't you get scared when you were young?"

"Of course I did, but life is all about taking risks baby. Plus, if I were scared, I never would have had you in my life."

"That's exactly what Finn told me a while ago."

"Well, he must be a really smart guy."

"Yeah. . .Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

Shelby smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I love you too, baby," she said before walking out of her room.

iii.

Rachel walked out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria for lunch. But she didn't expect what she was going to see: Chelsea flirting with Finn before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Rachel gasped and ran to the bathroom, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran so fast she didn't even see Finn push Chelsea away and yell at her. After fifteen minutes, she finally went out of the bathroom and she heard him calling her.

"Rach! Rach!"

She just ignored him and continued walking towards the bleachers on the field, but he still reached her. He stood in front of her and held her shoulders.

"Rach? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I basically poured my heart out on you last night and then you do this to me? I should've never trusted you in the first place!" she yelled.

"What? What did I do?"

"Stop lying to me, Finn! I actually thought that you had feelings for me." She started to cry again.

"I had! I have! What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"I saw you kiss her, Finn! I saw you kiss Chelsea!"

"Rachel! I didn't kiss her!"

"Yes, you did! Stop lying to me!" she said as she cried harder and threw punches at Finn's chest. Finn wrapped her arms around her tightly to make her stop. Eventually, she did, but she was still sobbing.

"Ssh, Rach. It's okay. Calm down. Just. . .let's sit on the bleachers ,and I'll explain everything, okay? Calm down." He carried her bridal style towards the bleachers. She was now sitting on his lap, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Rachel, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I yelled at her after. I don't like Chelsea, okay Rach? I don't want her. There's only one person that I want, and that's you ,and that will never change, okay?"

She sniffed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Does this mean you'll agree to be my girlfriend now?"

She just looked at him.

"Are you still scared, Rach?"

She nodded.

"You say you're still not ready for love, but what if I could love you forever? What if I were the one you needed all this time? What if there were a reason that I came into your life? What if I told you . . .?"

"What if you tell me what?" she interrupted.

He leaned closer so that their faces were almost touching.

"What if I told you I'd make you forever mine?" he whispered. The way he said it sent chills down her spine and before she knew it, his lips were against hers. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but after a minute she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. When they finally broke apart, they looked at each others' eyes and smiled.

"Yes," she said.

"What do you mean yes?"

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Finn."

Finn grinned widely as he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Finally! Rachel Berry is now my girlfriend!"

"Finn! Stop it! Sit back down!" She chuckled.

"Sorry, Rach. You don't know how happy I am right now. You make me so happy." He pulled her onto his lap again and kissed her lips multiple times. "I love you."

"I. . ."

"It's okay, Rach. I'm not expecting you to say it back yet. I just, thank you!"

She smiled and touched his cheek. "No, thank you."

He smiled. "C'mon! Lunch is almost over!" He took her hand as they walk back inside the campus. Neither noticed that a certain blonde's gaze was following them. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _You already have everything, midget. You won't have him too_, she thought.

Thursday ended really fast for both of them. Finn took Rachel home because her car was still on the shop, being fixed. That night, they both slept with huge smiles on their faces.

iv.

"Hey hobbit!"

"What do you want, Chelsea?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that not everything will stay in your hands."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Chelsea smirked at her and walked away. Chelsea had been making Rachel's life miserable since she became the captain of the Cheerios. Obviously, she was just jealous of her. She got lost in her thoughts when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Hey babe." She turned around to face him and give him a kiss.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm really excited for tomorrow!"

"Me too, babe! C'mon, I'm hungry!"

Rachel laughed as she followed Finn into the cafeteria. When they entered, she spotted Chelsea looking at them, but she just ignored her and continued to walk to fall in line.

"Go on and sit," he said. "I'll get your food."

"Okay." She pecked his lips before walking away to find a seat.

Finn was looking at the food when she felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, just go. . ." He turned around and stopped talking when he realized that it wasn't Rachel.

"Oh, so now I'm babe?"

"Shut up, Chelsea. I though you were Rachel. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Are you seriously dating that thing?"

"Excuse me? Did you refer to my girlfriend as a thing?"

"Yes. Nothing wrong with that."

"Just stay away from me, please." He turned around to get his and Rachel's food and walked quickly back towards his girlfriend.

"Chelsea is being annoying," he told her.

"Tell me about it. She's been annoying me since I became the head cheerleader."

"She's just jealous babe."

"Oh please, me jealous of that thing? No way."

They looked up to see Chelsea walking passed them, swaying her hips seductively on purpose.

"She's crazy."

"I'm glad you think so," Rachel said as they both laughed.

They both had to say at school until six because of football and Cheerios practice. They decided to meet up at the parking lot before going home. Rachel's car was fixed so she didn't need Finn to take her home that night.

"Bye babe. Tomorrow at four, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Finn."

v.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She was so excited. She couldn't believe she was watching her favorite musical with her first boyfriend.

"Hi honey. You ready? Finn's here."

"I am!" she said as she ran downstairs.

"Hi babe. You look. . .wow."

"You look wow too, Finn." She giggled and pecked his lips. "Mom, we're leaving now."

"Okay. Finn, not too late okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Berry."

"Call me Shelby."

"Oh, okay."

Rachel gave her mom a kiss goodbye before walking out the door. They arrived at the theater a few hours later and Rachel was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Calm down, babe!" Finn chuckled at the cuteness of her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited!"

"I can see that. Now hush, I think it's almost starting."

To be honest, Finn wasn't really paying that much attention to the show. He was constantly looking at Rachel, who acted as if she had won the lottery. After the show, they ate at a vegan restaurant. Rachel wanted to pay, but Finn insisted he treat her. At eleven, they returned to Rachel's house. She leaned over the console to give Finn a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for this day, Finn. It's perfect."

"You're welcome, babe. It's perfect because I'm with you."

Rachel grinned widely and kissed him again. They didn't know that Shelby was watching them from the window. She smiled to herself knowing that her daughter finally learned to let someone in her heart. Rachel went inside and saw her mom looking at her, smiling.

"Hi Mommy!"

"How was it?"

"It was amazing!" Rachel sat down beside her mom and continued to talk about the show and how romantic Finn was for taking her to a lovely vegan restaurant.

"I'm happy for you baby," her mom said, and she gave Rachel a kiss on her forehead. "Now go upstairs and get changed."

"Can we watch Funny Girl?"

"Sure."

"And can I please cuddle with you in your room tonight?"

Shelby chuckled and nodded. Rachel ran upstairs to get changed and Shelby followed to set up the DVD player in her room. In the middle of the movie, she looked down at her daughter and saw that she was already asleep. She tried to move Rachel's arm from her waist to reach for the TV remote, but Rachel's grip tightened so she just ignored the TV and held her daughter tight, closing her eyes.

vi.

It was a Sunday, but Shelby had an emergency meeting at work so Rachel was alone at her house. She called Finn to see if he could come over, but Finn told her that he would just come to pick her up and bring her back to his house because he wanted to introduce her to his mother.

"Mom? We're here!" he shouted.

Carole walked out of the kitchen holding a plate of cookies.

"Oh, good! Just in time!" She placed the plate on the living room table and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Hi honey! Finn has told me so many great things about you," she said, making Rachel blush. "Call your mom and ask her if she'd like to come here after she finishes work. I'd love for you both to have dinner with us!"

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Hudson."

"Call me Carole, honey, please. Now go on and eat your cookies and watch a movie."

Finn and Rachel sat down, cookies in hand, and watched Finn's favorite horror movie. Rachel snuggled into Finn's side and hid her face every time something scary happened. Finn only smiled and held Rachel tighter.

"Babe, we can stop the movie if you want to."

"Yes, please."

Finn chuckled and stood up to stop the DVD. When he sat back down, Rachel immediately snuggled back to his side, which made him laugh. "Rach, it's just a movie."

"I know. It's still scary."

"You are adorable, you know that?" He laughed again.

"Oh, I'm glad you think this is funny, Mister!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm just kidding, baby. C'mere," he said as he opened his arms. She just ignored him. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" He moved closer and started tickling her.

"Finn, stop it! Stop it!" she said, laughing. "Finn, please."

Finally he stopped and looked at her. "Still mad at me?"

"No."

"You sure?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shelby arrived at around six thirty, and they stayed there until nine. Rachel had so much fun spending time with the most special people in her life. She cuddled with her mom again that night, falling asleep to the thought of how lucky she was to have Finn in her life.

vii.

Monday came, which meant it was the last week of their junior year. Finn and Rachel both made sure that they spent every moment together. Rachel was going to New York that summer for vacation and Finn was, too, but she didn't know that yet. He wanted to surprise her, so he decided to tell her on the last day of school. Shelby asked Finn if he and Carole would like to join them in their New York trip and, of course, he said yes.

"Rachel!"

"Finn!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "So, this is our last week of being juniors," she said.

"I know, babe. Now may I have the pleasure to escort such a beautiful young lady like you to class?"

Rachel giggled and took his hand.

"Why, yes, you may."

The day went by fast for both of them, and it was actually a good day until Chelsea. Rachel was sure she was out to destroy Rachel's life. She tripped Rachel in the hallway, made fun of her, called her names.

Rachel didn't really care about that, but when Chelsea went up to Finn and whispered something in his ear, it pissed Rachel off. She saw Finn shake his head and roll his eyes at Chelsea, which made her smile to herself knowing that Finn didn't really care about that slut. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, ignoring Chelsea and then walking towards the door to go to the parking lot. Chelsea just watched them walk away. She reached into her pocket and took out something and smiled to herself. _Just enjoy your time with him, Berry. It will be over soon, _she thought.

viii.

Tuesday morning, Rachel woke up with a huge smile on her face. It was their last Glee club meeting of the year. She thought of how lucky she was to be a part of that little family. She texted Finn good morning and was surprised that she didn't receive a reply. She just ignored it and started getting ready for school.

They weren't really doing anything at school that day. The bell rang to signal the end of classes and the start of club meetings. Rachel walked into the choir room hand in hand with Finn and sat down.

"Okay guys. . ." Mr. Schue started.

"Umm. . .Mr. Schue? May I please audition? I want to join your club."

Rachel stood up, looking angry. "Excuse me, Chelsea, if you haven't noticed, it's the last meeting of the year so you can't just barge in here and say you want to audition. Auditions are held during the first week of the school year."

Chelsea just ignored her and looked at Mr. Schue.

"I just wanted to audition early so I could get to know the Glee club members this summer. It's okay if. . ."

"No, I don't see what's wrong with that. Come in and show us what you've got."

Rachel couldn't believe Mr. Schue allowed her to audition. She grabbed Finn's hand and held it tightly while they watched Chelsea sing. Chelsea sang a love song and looked straight into Finn's eyes the entire time.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, nodding and smiling. "That was good. Welcome to the Glee club!"

"Thank you," Chelsea said as she sat down at the back.

After an hour, Mr. Schue finally dismissed them. Chelsea followed Finn and Rachel to the parking lot, hiding so that they wouldn't see her. She waited until Rachel and Finn left the school then opened her bag to find something. When she saw it, she smiled. It was Finn's cell. She took it from Finn's bag on Monday during their class. Finn excused himself to go to the bathroom and Chelsea took the opportunity to take his cell. She opened it and texted Rachel.

Rachel didn't open her cell until nine that evening. When she did, she gasped and started to cry. She had one message from Finn. "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm breaking up with you. I realized that I don't love you anymore. Please don't call me or talk to me at school."

She screamed out of anger. Shelby heard her daughter and immediately ran upstairs to Rachel's room. Rachel showed her the message. She couldn't believe it. That wasn't the Finn she met before. She didn't know what to say, so she just held her daughter until they both fell asleep.

ix.

Rachel woke up the next morning in a terrible mood. She didn't want to get up and go to school. She asked her mom if she could just stay at home, and Shelby agreed. Rachel just stayed in her room the whole day crying and thinking about how stupid she was for actually thinking that Finn loved her. He promised her. He told her that he loved her. Rachel couldn't understand why he would break up with her all of a sudden.

She suddenly thought of the way Chelsea sang to Finn during the club meeting. Maybe Finn realized that Chelsea was prettier than her or that she was a better singer than her. Whatever his reason was, she decided not to care anymore. But she still cried.

Finn stayed at home, too, because he was sick. He threw up every hour and had a very high fever so he had no idea that Rachel didn't go to school either. He couldn't even find his phone to call her and tell her that he wasn't going to school that day.

Finn suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Finn?"

"Mom? I can't stand up. I don't wanna move."

"I know, honey, but Shelby just came and she said that she's very disappointed in you and needs you to go to her and explain what happened once you feel better."

"What do I need to explain?"

"I don't know. She looked really upset, Finn. Just apologize for whatever you did."

"I will. Could you please bring me some water?"

"Okay, I'll be back. By the way, I called Puck and told him that you wouldn't be coming to school today."

The day ended with both Rachel and Finn exhausted. Rachel, emotionally and Finn, physically.

x.

Finn was surprisingly feeling better the next day so he went to school already, excited to see Rachel but not expecting the reaction he got from her when he approached her. He didn't know why she was avoiding him. He called her, but she only ignored him. He remembered her mom telling him that Shelby was upset about something and decided to talk to her tomorrow. This was definitely not a good way to start the second to the last day of school, and it didn't help that there was this blonde girl following him.

"What do you want, Chelsea?"

"Whoa, Finn, I just wanted to say hello."

Finn just ignored her and walked away.

"What is wrong with you, Finn?"

"Leave me alone!" Finn yelled at her, walking straight to the parking lot. He needed to clear his head so he went to his special place.

When he arrived at his grandparents' house, he ran inside and went straight to his cottage and cried. He doesn't know what was wrong with Rachel. One day they were fine, the next day she was ignoring him. Did he do something wrong or did she just realize that he wasn't worthy of her love?

Meanwhile at school, Rachel was arranging thing inside her locker when she heard someone call her.

"Yo, Rachel!"

"What do you want, Puck?"

"I just wanted to ask if you saw Finn already? He wasn't. . ."

"I don't care where he is or whatever he's doing."

"What? Did you and lover boy have a fight?"

"This isn't just a fight, Puckerman! He broke up with me through a text!"

"I don't believe that at all, Berry. Finn is in love with you. He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did!" Rachel was about to leave when he called her again. "What?"

"When did you get the text?"

"Tuesday night. But I don't see how that could possibly be relevant."

"Finn lost his phone, Rachel. He told me that Tuesday night while we were playing COD at his house."

"If that's true, then why didn't he even tell me!"

"He was supposed to tell you yesterday. . ."

"But he didn't!"

"Would you please stop interrupting me, Berry? He was supposed to tell you yesterday, but he was really sick so he just stayed in bed all day. His mom called me and told me he couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom! And now I'm asking you where he is because I haven't seen him today, and Carole said he's not sick anymore and was actually excited to see you and now he's not here. Carole is worried because we don't know how to contact him since his phone is missing! Now do you know where he is or not?"

Rachel just looked at Puck and took in everything he said. If Finn didn't break up with her, then who did? Who had Finn's phone? Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey midget."

"You! You have Finn's phone! You're the one who texted me!"

"What are you talking about? You have no proof!"

"I don't need to have a proof! You're the only person who wants to steal Finn from me, you whore!"

Rachel was getting ready to punch her, but Puck held her back.

"Whoa, Rachel, calm down. Stop wasting your time on her and help me find Finn!"

"I know where he is, Noah. Just tell Carole not to worry anymore."

Rachel ran to the parking lot and headed the familiar way. When she reached the house, she immediately entered, and she was right. He was there. She saw him sitting inside the cottage, head buried in his hands. She could tell he was crying, and she suddenly felt guilty. She walked closer to him.

"Finn."

He was surprised to see her there. He wiped his tears away and ran up to her. He hugged her tight and started to cry again.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm really sorry."

"Finn, shh. . .You didn't do anything. I'm sorry too. C'mon, let's sit." She led them back to the cottage and explained to Finn what happened. Finn didn't know if he should be happy that Rachel still loved him or be mad that she actually believed that he would break up with her.

"Rachel, you do know how much I love you, right? You really think I would break up with you? Through text?"

"I know, it was stupid of me, Finn. I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw the message, I just got really mad and hurt and. . . ." She didn't finish what she was going to say and started sobbing.

"Shh, Rachel. . .Please stop. You've cried enough, don't you think?" he said as he wiped her tears away. When she finally calmed down, she looked at him and held his face with her hands.

"I love you, Finn."

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"I know."

"I love you too, Rachel."

xii.

It was finally the last day of school. Finn and Rachel arrived together at school and were immediately spotted by Chelsea.

"So you guys are back together, huh?"

"Yes. Now back off."

"I love you more than she could ever love you, Finn!"

The couple just laughed and ignored her. Nobody could ruin their last day. When the day ended, they decided to go to Finn's special place before going home. They were cuddled in the cottage, just enjoying the moment with each other.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me and for making me believe."

He looked down at her and kissed her hair.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too Finn." She looked up at him and smiled. "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to," he said, and he leaned down to kiss her.

They stayed there until midnight, with their parents' permission of course. When they reached her house, Rachel started to cry.

"Rach? Babe? What's wrong?"

"I'm just going to miss you, Finn. I'm gonna be in New York for almost a month!"

Finn chuckled.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't funny!"

"I know! I'm sorry! You're just too adorable! I'm gonna miss you too, babe!" _I'll just tell her tomorrow_, he thought.

"You'll come here tomorrow morning right? I don't want to leave without seeing you!"

"Of course! I even have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow babe," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

xiii.

"Finn! You're here! Where's my surprise?" she said.

"Well, good morning to you too! I don't even get a kiss?"

Rachel kissed him quickly. "Now where's my surprise?"

"Downstairs."

"C'mon!" She took his hand and ran downstairs.

"Where is it?"

"There!" he said, pointing at a suitcase.

"I already have a suitcase, Finn."

"Who said that's yours?"

"Then who's suitcase is that?"

He leaned close to her ear and said, "Guess."

She turned to her right to face him. "It's yours?"

"Yes."

"Why are you surprising me with your suitcase?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"Hey!" she playfully slapped his arm.

"Just kidding, babe. Actually I have three suitcases. For my mom and for me. Because ,apparently, we're going to New York!"

"Oh, my gosh, Finn! You're coming with us!"

"Yes, we are!"

Rachel squealed and hugged him tight. "We're going have so much fun, Finn. . ."

He looked at her as she continued to talk about the things that they'd do there. He was pretty sure she had everything planned until the last day of their stay in New York. She noticed him looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just really love you."

"I know. Forever, right?" She winked at him before running back upstairs to get her stuff.

Finn's gaze just followed her until he felt someone beside him.

"She really is special, huh?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, she's lucky to have you Finn."

He smiled at Shelby._ I'm the lucky one._

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
